Down in the Secret Well
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: Orihime and Grimmjow are in a forbidden relationship that no one knows. Orihime then goes missing at her workplace and Grimmjow finds out she went back through time and got kidnap. He needs to get her back before her Soul Society inspection.Inuyashacross


**Down in the Secret Well**

**Chapter One**

**When and Where**

* * *

Orihime never ever imagine herself having sex at a young age. How could a naïve and simple minded girl like herself slept with the enemy?! It doesn't make any sense to her. Her mind was racing like a frantic biker riding down a chaotic street. She was trying to recall all the turns that lead her to the point she arrived at a destination that was unexpected and wrong. Orihime told herself she made a wrong turn on some street in her which came to this conclusion. She was having sex with an espada.

Soul Society put her in a city that she loathes only because they wanted to hide and protect her from Aizen and his men. The naked arrancar next to Orihime didn't have any problem of finding her.

Grimmjow tighten his arm around her naked waist as he snuggled closer to her. Orihime was grateful of not facing him because her eyes were screaming of dread. Why would she worry now instead of four months ago? Why didn't she think logically when they first touch each other that first night?

"Grimmjow wake up. Grimmjow come up, I'll make you some coffee before we both need to head out." Orihime decided she would plague her mind with worry thoughts later because she needed to head out for her job.

Grimmjow grumbled something that Orihime couldn't comprehend. He decided not to get up and slept on her bed nakedly. Orihime peeled his only arm off her even though it was a struggle.

She got up and took a final glance at Grimmjow before heading out to her kitchen. Was he worth the wrath of Soul Society and her friends? The frustrated Orihime shook her head as she exit out her room.

Orihime went to the kitchen to make some coffee and warm up some left over muffins she made two nights ago. As she was making coffee Orihime put on the radio to calm her mind.

"Oh god, what I'm going to do?" Orihime looked out the window and saw the sun rising from the jungle of towers. She hated this scenery. The nature lover preferred to see a sunrise at a beach. Just seeing the juices of orange light glistening on crystal blue waters was so spiritual and beautiful to watch unlike the city. God, she hated Tokyo.

"What is that shit you're brewing? Smells like crap." She knew he was just lying. He just hated the taste of cheap coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Grimmjow." Orihime said sarcastically. She never used sarcasm until she met Grimmjow. He was a bad influence on her. The husky Grimmjow just growled in response.

He approached her behind, and slowly wrapped his arm around her. He laid his chin on her right shoulder and looked where she was observing.

"This place is worse than Huenco Mundo."

"I want to agree with you once but I never been to Huenco Mundo. I hate Tokyo and I miss Kara Kura Town." Orihime suddenly felt home sick. Grimmjow kissed her cheek before looking back at Tokyo's sunrise.

"Hey, look at it like this. We can fuck all we want here but at Kara Kura I wouldn't have a second to slip my dick in you when there are dozens of shinigamis ready to skin me."

"That is so reassuring to me, Grimmjow dear." Once again sarcasm was dripping right out of her mouth.

"You're welcome now where are those goddamn muffins, woman. I'm hungry." The naked espada then let her go and went on a journey to search for her delicious muffins.

"I thought ghosts don't get hungry." Orihime got the ready coffee and pour it into two big mugs.

"You're ignorant about a ghost's hunger. I had seen how humans react to your eccentric taste. Just put them in my situation. They would probably die from eating the stuff at Los Noches. I'm constantly hungry but I can't get any decent food; only here I can find good food. Now where are those fucking muffins!" Grimmjow went to a cabinet to look for her delicious delights.

"Grimmjow they're just inside the microwave. I now know this; ghost can't smell." Orihime's observation was correct.

She observes Grimmjow scuffing down his breakfast. The muffins were made with figs and blueberries. It was a wonderful combination that Grimmjow loved. Orihime just sip her coffee slowly.

Grimmjow paused from devouring every muffin and looked up Orihime. All he saw was a distress look. Her mind was somewhere else. It was far away from the kitchen. It was troubling to see Orihime's silver eyes lifeless.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't feel hungry." Orihime whispered before drinking more coffee. This scared him. Usually the girl would be just like him, devouring her meal while babbling what she was going to do today.

"What's troubling your mind so much that you're drinking that shit only? Come on eat a muffin." This was how far Grimmjow's concern goes. He had to use some level of vulgarity but it was still sweet to her.

She didn't answer him but finished her coffee and got up. She kissed his forehead before going to her room to get dressed. Grimmjow rapidly finished his meal before he could run into her room.

"Come on tell me what's up." The naked arrancar came into the room only to have his uniform toss to his chest.

"Get dress. I don't want Aizen to get suspicious about where you're at. Report to him like a good soldier boy you are." Orihime instantly got Grimmjow pist off. She knew he doesn't like to be reminded that he was an inferior soldier to the almighty Aizen.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but you're sure are pissing me off right now."

"I always do wonder what you tell to Aizen where you are when you're having sex with me because if it's patrols then that is sure a lot of patrols." Orihime then chuckled miserably as she was tucking her white garment into her red shirt.

Suddenly Grimmjow shoved Orihime on her bed. She struggled against Grimmjow but his hand was too powerful on her chest plate. She couldn't kick him off since he was between her legs. Orihime was too weak to get him off her.

"Since when you're concern about my fucking reports to that bastard? Huh, answer me!"

"Since both of our lives are on stake! I'm anticipating any moment now for either Aizen and your buds or Soul Society to crack down on us! Grimmjow I'm scared out of my mind-no, you know what I don't want to talk about this now. I have to get to work! Get off! GET OFF!" Orihime was starting to scream but Grimmjow reapply his force on her.

"FUCK WORK! No, no, since you brought up the subject, let's talk about it. We both made this fucking decision to have a secret fucking relationship behind everybody's backs!"

"Dammit, Grimmjow I'm starting to regret my decision of ever crossing paths with you!" Orihime screamed this right to his face.

"Regret! Regret!" Grimmjow furious replied back.

"Yes regret! This is way over my head! I-"Orihime was then smothered by a raging kiss. Grimmjow just wanted her to shut up because he didn't want to hear this. He had his hand traveling down to her blouse so he could relieve her from clothes but Orihime's small hands didn't want him to take her clothes off.

When she could breathe, Orihime gasped from his deadly kiss but she tried to resist." Grimmjow please stop, stop-"

"Orihime I love you. Ssshhhh…" He tried to hush her as he continues to give her trails of kisses from mouth to neck. This was the first time Orihime heard Grimmjow confessing his love for her. Even though they have an intimate relationship over the four months, Grimmjow is a man who wouldn't easily say something romantic or lovely. Just hearing what he said scared her. This meant they were digging their graves deeper. If they continue like this they would surely be killed for their forbidden relationship.

"Get off! Get off! Dammit Grimmjow, I'm serious! I regret of ever laying eyes on you!" Her heart was hurting just from yelling that to Geimmjow's pale face but she had to end this.

Grimmjow got off her and put on his pants. "Fine, you won't see me coming around here anymore princess." He then faded away.

Orihime left her small apartment crying. Grimmjow didn't actually left. He just faded himself outside the building but he came back when she left. He was so angry at himself and Orihime. Yes, they choose this path but he wasn't the one backing out. He chuckled because he thought he would be the one breaking this up not her. Yet in the beginning, the rigid espada thought he was just using her for a good fuck and nothing more. So much of 'nothing more' when they developed their physical relationship with feelings.

"I didn't want these fucking feelings!" He then kicked her bed to the wall.

"I'm an arrancar! Not human! We don't get feelings." The furious hollow shoved her draws and shelves down to the floor. He then went to her kitchen.

"I had the chance to kill her but no! I being the fucking horny bastard I chose to have sex with her!" Grimmjow then kicked and punched all her counters. He destroyed all her counters. "I could sever her head right off her fucking body that night! I could have killed her in so many ways!" he then drew out his sword to cut the oven into two.

"Why! Why did I let that little bitch live! Argh!" Grimmjow crazily destroyed whatever was remaining in her precious kitchen and then her small living room.

"This is what you get for fucking me Orihime." Grimmjow had let his whole anger vented out by destroying her apartment. There was one muffin perfectly maintaining its form on a damage plate. It survived through his whole wreckage on the apartment. Grimmjow picked it off from the floor and left. One thing he will miss from Orihime is her muffins.

-

Orihime was scolded by her boss for arriving late. She worked at Sunset Shrine as a mixture of a gardener, housekeeper, and sells person in the shrine. Renji and Ichigo helped her to find this job to keep her busy and pay off the bills at her tiny apartment. She had to wear a miko garbs to present a historical look at the shrine.

Today the sadden girl wasn't working as the cheeriest girl that customers would know. She was just sweeping the leaves ever so slowly. The other employee who irregularly works at the shrine was the boss's granddaughter. Her name is Kagome Hagurashi. Today she was actually here in the shrine and notice Orihime's sad behavior. They were just nice acquaintances to each other.

"Hey what's wrong Orihime?" Kagome approached her.

"My day just didn't start out so spectacular. I'm thinking to take a break soon so I can have a breather."  
Kagome took the hint that Orihime didn't want to talk about it. She left to the sell stands but before she did, Kagome took one last glance at Orihime. She was just too sad looking.

The stressed out girl took a five minute break so she can breathe easily. Orihime walked to the old dingy well house which was in the back of the Sunset Shrine and the Hagurashi house. Her boss and Kagome strictly forbid her to go there. She just wanted for once to break out of the routine. Every day she would make breakfast, go to work, never enter the well house, lunch, work, go home, and have sex with Grimmjow. All she wanted to do was lean against the outdoor railings of the well house and look up to the sky.

All she could see up the sky was smoke and airplane traffic. Orihime was once again reminded how she hates Tokyo. Never did she saw Tokyo's skies clear, clean, nor breathtaking. No, she had to see a sky that was the twin to New York's. All she wanted was to go home and forget whatever happened back at the apartment today. She then felt so lonely and cold. Yeah, the wind became powerful and cold. This was a sign that winter was coming. Orihime didn't want to go back to the Sunset Shrine. She then decided to enter the well house.

"I'll just be here for a few minutes; nobody would notice I went missing. Wow this looks so mystical." Orihime entered the well house and was fascinated with the oldness of the well house. She went down the stairs to see the old well which was presume by the boss that it was 500 years old. She looked down the well and discovered it was so dark down there.

All of a sudden Orihime was falling down in the creepy well all because some mysterious noises that spook her which made her took a misstep backwards. She screamed but no one heard her because Orihime disappeared through time.

-

A week later

Grimmjow made a decision. As an arrancar he shouldn't be falling in love with a human no less an enemy and have feelings too. As an arrancar he made an easy decision just to kill Orihime. This was better this way. She was right to be regretting her decision of ever fucking him because it would end her life.

He flew to her tiny apartment. What was strange was that it was night and she didn't have the kitchen light on. He did destroy almost everything in her apartment but he remembered of not destroying her lights and bathroom. Wait he shouldn't be concern. Maybe she wasn't home.

He still went inside her apartment. It was all dark. He switched the lights on. It seemed that Orihime didn't even bother to clean up the place. Wait…. Grimmjow quickly turned around to look at her entrance door. He smashed a glass vase at that door. If the broken glass wasn't move by the opening of the door, it meant Orihime never return that day. Now he was alert and noticing the small details, he couldn't even detect her strong spiritual energy here. It was as if she was gone…

"Shit! This can't be happening." He ran to her room. Everything was where it was. The destruction he created wasn't disturb by any sort of cleanliness. He stepped on the back of her photo frame. He picked it up and saw it was a picture of her older brother. This was the last clue that showed Orihime wasn't present. She would have picked up this photo automatically.

Orihime's disappearance was causing Grimmjow to feel mad and yet concern of whatever happen to Orihime. However, didn't he want to get rid of her? Didn't he want to get rid of her out of his life but he wanted to see her the last time before killing her. Why was he panicking over a nuisance? He should have been happy.

He left only to be heavily disturbed three days later. He thought for a moment that Aizen had her safely in his palace but his boss was still searching for Orhime. He went to Kara Kura Town to stir up some trouble. Orihime wasn't back home and the shinigamis who check on her monthly wasn't aware that Orihime disappeared. He went back to Tokyo to once again to check her apartment. There was no sign of Orihime there or anywhere in Tokyo for that matter. Her spiritual energy just somehow disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Fucking shit! Where the fuck are you Orihime!" Grimmjow yelled as he zoomed all over Tokyo in seconds.

He was so desperate, that he secretly was searching at Soul Society. If Orihime actually died after they fought then she should have been there. However, still no sign of Orihime.

Grimmjow realized now that this wasn't a search to kill the girl. He hated to admit this but he disregards the whole idea of killing her since she instantly vanished. He just wanted to see her again.

He went back to her apartment to retrace both his and Orihime's steps that morning. They had sex, slept, had breakfast and they fought before Orihime left to the Sunset Shrine. Wait, that's it! He didn't think of searching for her there at Sunset Shrine. He needed to question her employers immediately. However, he needed a gigai to talk to those humans and not scare the shit out of them. He was literally risking his life now as he was entering enemy's territory once again.

This was the eleventh day that Orihime was missing and Grimmjow entered Urahara's store. He knew Kara Kura Town was swarmed with shinigamis but he needed to find Orihime. He searched any spiritual energy belonging to any shinigami. Nobody was there and he was hiding his. Good. It was 10 o'clock a.m. when he entered the store. The moment he steps into the store he had a black cane pushing against his throat.

"What is an arrancar doing here in broad daylight? You're either really stupid or suicidal." The speaker was a guy in green clothes with an overshadowing hat and sandals.

"I wouldn't be walking in a store so casually if it wasn't for a reason." Grimmjow grinded his teeth together as he spoke to the guy.

"I'm listening arrancar." Grimmjow could feel the cane not thrusting against his throat anymore but it was still there.

"Is anybody here and I mean little black ponds of Soul Society."

" No."

"Good you're honest."

"Now why would you need to assure yourself that I am an honest man? Remember I am the enemy."

"Right now in this store I'm not your enemy nor am I yours." Grimmjow left his only hand up to signal to the gigai maker that he won't grab his sword and initiate a fight.

"Why is that?"

"I need your help."

"I like a good joke but this isn't funny."

"I need a gigai."

"Hahahaha I think Aizen is losing his mind. Why is he sending his henchman to ask me for a gigai like it's a cup of sugar?" Grimmjow made a rapid move of disarming Urahara's cane from him and backing up against the wall with only one hand on the hat wearer's throat.

"This isn't about fucking Aizen! ORIHIME IS FUCKING MISSING!" Grimmmjow then let him go.

"What! How would you know? My sources say-"

"If you're talking about Renji and Kurosaki then they haven't done their check up on her this month."

"How would an arrancar know unless Aizen-"

"Aizen doesn't know shit of Orihime's whereabouts. All he is doing right now is sipping tea and plotting the fuck away of how to screw Soul Society over."

"Then-"

"Orihime and I were having a relationship behind everybody's back."

"What do you mean by 'were'?"

"You're a prying man. I had enough of chit chat either supply me a modified body or Orihime will remain missing."

"It will only take me a few days-"

"I don't have a few days. I need it now not whenever you can do it because each day I'm losing any sort of trace on Orihime."

"Fine, just come down to my store." Urahara lead him to a blue rug. He picked it up to reveal a hidden door on the floor.

-

"So how did you know that Orihime was missing?"

"We had a big fucking argument before she left for work. When she left I trashed her place. A week later I decided to come back to her place to kill her. When I came to her place everything was where it was. The destruction I made was never cleaned and picked up. She never came back to her apartment. I disked the whole idea of killing her when I started to panic. Orihime is not in the material world, Soul Society, and Huenco Mundo."

"Then why do you need this body if you can't find her anywhere?"

"I never searched the area she was working at which was a shrine. I have to question her employers. At least it could be a head start there."

"Do you think Aizen is suspicious of your actions especially the time you're putting in for this search for Orihime?"

"Why would he? The high and mighty bastard wouldn't be wasting his time on a demoted arrancar. He is too busy on spiritual domination crap."

"So how did this forbidden relationship come to be?"

"We fucked on a beach months ago. End of story."

"Why, she chose such a romantic arrancar to be her lover. You know it is only in a matter of time you and Orihime will be discovered even though I won't tell a soul."

"I know but Orihime refused to acknowledge this fact until she panicked. Believe me; I'll go through so much shit for Orihime because I'm crazy for her."

Urahara continued to build him his gigai. Urahara had the gigai prepared in only a few hours for Grimmjow. The arrancar was impressed for a short while. Every single detail of him went down into this body except his missing arm. He could move both arms because of the circulating spiritual energy in the gigai. He explained about how to use the gigai and the soul candy. After that the arrancar didn't waste any time and he left. Urahara promised not to tell a soul of what took place in the store.

He traveled in his gigai body from Kara Kura Town to Tokyo in the metro train system for ten hours. It was 12 o'clock that he was running through Tokyo's traffic. He didn't want to waste more time in transportation. Grimmjow jumped over cars and buildings with just his gigai body. He first met his first challenge at the Sunset Shrine; the uprising stone steps and it was many of them. Then it was the closed gate and tall walls. Grimmjow was getting fed up with the physical obstacles in front of him. He simply jumped over the wall.

Politeness is the last word that could describe Grimmjow. He wasn't going to act nice and politely wait until morning to ask questions. He wanted answers now. He wouldn't care if he had to barge into their house.

However, what stopped Grimmjow from storming into the house like a raging lunatic was that he heard frantic voices having a conversation. He followed their voices to the back of the house. The back entrance had its lights on and from what he could see was a blood trail from the dark well house to the main house. Something was wrong here. He hid behind a huge tree as he listens in their yelling.

"What are we going to do Inuyasha? We already tried to rescue Orihime from Sesshoumaru and we failed! Look we have to try again!"

"No! Look it is not my fault that a dimwitted girl didn't take a hike back home! We fucking warned her that the place was dangerous but no! She was smiling like an idiot as she dismissed all warnings!"

"How could you say that? What if her family is looking for her or what's worse maybe the cops! If the cops find out she went missing here at my family's shrine, my family will get the bad rap!"

"As if I care about that Kagome! You're responsibility is to locate me my damn Shikon Shards and nothing else. My fucking responsibility is to fight for the shards and no more. I'm not playing hero anymore because I want to be full demon already. I am fed up of with these distractions!"

"You're calling Orihime's endangered life a distraction?! Inuyasha that is just low especially when she healed you."

"I don't care. Now hurry up and get whatever you need."

Grimmjow heard enough to know Orihime is in danger. The male speaker obviously didn't care about her life even though the female tried to reason with him. If he doesn't get Orihime back in time before her inspection by Renji and Ichigo then Soul Society would know something is wrong which would lead to the discovery of their relationship. However, what was this 'place' that he doesn't know of? Why didn't this place showed up in any of the three dimensions of earth? And what of this becoming a 'full demon'?

Kagome was shaken up and shocked that Inuyasha wasn't willing to help at all. Then again she knew why. As she looked through the calendar, Inuyasha would be turning into a human in a few days. He wouldn't be able to fight off Sesshoumaru and rescue Orihime. He doesn't have to say it to her because she understood him. It would be impossible but why did he had to say it in a horrible way. Or was she making excuses for him not appealing as bad as he said those things to her just now.

"I just don't know…. But we need to find her."

Kagome noticed the back sliding doors were open and the wind was blowing the long curtains. She squinted at the doors suspiciously because she thought she closed them. Oh well, it's not a big deal because right now she needed to pack up the first aid box and some food. Her mother would be freaking out tomorrow about the blood but she wouldn't have time to explain tomorrow morning since she would be back in Inuyasha's time. She didn't realize Inuyasha was such a heavy bleeder but they tracked all the way to the living room. It ruined the carpet. Her mom is going to be mad. She went back to packing some items in her yellow bag.

She once again glances at the blood staining the carpet and tile. There was Inuyasha's bare footprint, hers, and… wait. Oh God! Kagome's face turned utterly pale as she was screaming for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha somebody is in-"Her frightful screaming was muffled by a strong hand. The other hand had a kitchen knife to her throat. Her bewildered eyes looked up and saw the most unusual looking man she had seen.

Inuyasha came running down the stairs and saw a man holding Kagome hostage.

"Who the fuck you are? You make a cut wound with that little piece of shit, I'll behead your head with my sword!" Inuyasha retrieved the hilt of his sword into his hands, ready to draw out his weapon.

"I'm Orihime's boyfriend douschbag." The coldness in his voice just make Kagome froze as she was dumbfounded of who this man is.

"Oh shit…" Kagome let out that whispered as she suddenly felt sick in her stomach.

"Oh shit it is because I heard everything. You don't want to mess with me." He thrust the knife more closely to her throat, the blade pressuring to cut her skin wide open.

"I don't give a fuck who I mess with because haven't you took a look at me human, I'm a freak who can rip you apart in seconds." Inuyasha showed him his demonic claw at the human. He hoped to strike fear into Orihime's boyfriend but he couldn't get a sniff of fear out of the guy.

"Believe me I have seen much fuck up looking things than you so don't be flatter puppy boy." Grimmjow chuckle menacingly and then he dangerously smirked at Inuyasha. He was daring the hanyou to make a move.

"Inuyasha don't hurt him! He doesn't know what he is saying! He is just desperate for his girlfriend." Kagome yelled at the dog demon but she was pulled back by this man.

"I'm actually thinking rationally. If you don't tell me where Orihime is exactly this second, I'm going to spill your blood." Inuyasha could smell that he was not lying. He wasn't playing games with him. This guy was serious. Kagome was truly in danger.

"Inuyasha don't!" The hanyou immediately ran towards Grimmjow to save Kagome.

Kagome then felt something horrible. It was spirit energy like no other. It was so corrupted, chaotic, and powerful that she feared it. She saw her kitchen shaking as if there was an earthquake and she felt the earth was trying to devour her. The gravity in the room was squashing her lungs out. She looked up to Orihime's boyfriend if he was being affected too. Her eyes widen as she could see that he wasn't affected at all. More like he was smiling sinisterly as he was standing so straight and gripping her so tightly. He was causing this!

He was looking at Inuyasha and his cruel smile deepens into pleasure. Kagome could hear Inuyasha wheezing for air. She turned her head to see Inuyasha crawling on the floor! How could this be! Then there was more pressure from this spirit energy because then she hears Inuyasha's bones popping.

"Stop it! I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP!" Kagome screamed and all of a sudden all movement and pressure was gone. Kagome turned around to see he wasn't behind her anyway. He instantly disappeared but she was wrong as she heard Inuyasha cussed in pain! She looked back at Inuyasha to see Orihime's boyfriend pinning Inuyasha to the floor with her mother's kitchen knives. Her shaken hands came up to her mouth to prevent further screaming. Both Inuyasha's hands and feet were pinned. He had more knives driven down behind his knee caps and one directly into his mid section of his spin.

"You told me you are a freak didn't 'cha? Freaks heal so stop your bitching. I could already hear the wonder sounds of bones joining back together painfully." Grimmjow gave out a mocking sigh of delight before his face cleared up to a cold hearted expression. Kagome just fallen on her knees as she scrambled to the corner of the kitchen counters.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha tried to get up but Grimmjow instantly looked at him and apply a small force of spiritual energy down on him.

"Stay down as the worthless mutt you are. Now where is Orihime because my patience is running out?" Grimmjow squatted down to be eye level with her.

"It's not where but when. Orihime is not in this time zone anymore."

"I could believe that because shit face there doesn't blend in with your average Japanese guy here in Tokyo unless he digs anime." Grimmjow was finally getting somewhere. He now understood why Orihime didn't appear in any of the places he was searching.

"So how do I get to her?"

Kagome looked at the seriousness of his eyes. The aqua blue eyes depicted an ocean. A moment ago there was a storm raging in his ocean eyes but now they were like steady waters.

"Kagome don't tell him, he's dangerous!"

"Can you tell your lap dog if it doesn't stop barking the obvious, I'm going to rip his jaw bone with my bare hands. I can't stand his annoying yapping."

"You get to her through the well."

"You're going to help me to find her right? After all you guys were responsible of her, doesn't matter if you warned her. I don't give a shit about shards or that uglying ducking wanting to turn into a full demon because it is futile from here on out." Grimmjow pointed at a defeated Inuyasha.

Kagome nod her head up and down as Inuyasha groan in pain.

-

Kagome could barely stand on her two feet after what went down only twenty minutes ago. She glanced back at Orihime's boyfriend. Yeah, still calling him by 'Orihime's boyfriend' because she didn't have the courage to dare ask him his name. He looked human even though he didn't look Japanese. His hair was just like his eyes but it looked natural rather than artificial for him. Strange thing is he wears eye liner like Sesshoumaru. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans, tight white t-shirt, boots, and a patched up jean jacket with fur edges on the collar. He didn't carry anything on him not even a wallet in his back pocket.

Grimmjow caught her looking at his butt and he gave her a questionable look which made her felt ashamed and embarrassed. She was just checking if he had anything on him.

Inuyasha was staring at his throat. All he could imagine was decapitating this guy's head. However, from what he experienced, Inuyasha was more cautious of the guy. He was hiding his spirit energy now and that is why he couldn't detect him outside. But why couldn't he smell him when he sneaked into the house or better yet outside?

"Are you almost done packing?" Grimmjow snapped at her.

"Yes I'm almost done. I'm curious if you don't mind me asking…" Kagome looked at his expression. His bored face didn't move a muscle. "Why aren't you making any calls? Since you're going to be out for a while, I don't want any of your family or buddies be looking for you too." Kagome then saw a small grin.

"Believe me I don't need to be making calls. As soon as I save Orihime from this Sesshoumaru, I'm out of your life."

"You make it sound so fucking easy. 'This Sesshoumaru' shouldn't be taken lightly especially you're a human."

"Do I have to remind you that I pin you like an insect. Doesn't matter who I go against, I'm going to save Orihime. If anybody wants to beat me, they have to start off by being dead first to defeat me." Kagome caught the last sentence suspiciously as the blue haired guy picked up her bag and walked out to the well. Inuyasha was walking slowly from the injuries that the man gave to him but he was healing.

Kagome then asked him about his name before approaching the well. "So what do I call you before we begin our journey?" Inuyasha jumped first into the well.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Grimmjow looked curiously down the well before jumping into the well without any hesitation.


End file.
